


bearing fruit

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Akira groans. "But why are you mad atmeabout it?""Because!" Ryuji snaps, throwing his hands in the air. "It's not like I can be mad at Ann! Or, God forbid, Shiho! They'd think I'm a dick!"
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Escapril [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	bearing fruit

"Ryuji."

Silence.

"Ryuji!"

"...."

"Oh my god, still? Seriously?"

Ryuji huffs, focusing even harder on the television in front of him. He thinks he'd be pretty good at soccer if he tried. Too bad he literally knew next to nothing about the sport other than kicking the ball in the goal post.

Suddenly his line of view is blocked by an exasperated Akira with his arms crossed across his chest. Ryuji leans sideways. Oh, team red scored. Good for them.

"Talk to me."

"No. I'm busy."

"You don't even like soccer."

"Well, I don't like a lot of things."

Akira groans. "But why are you mad at _me_ about it?"

"Because!" Ryuji snaps, throwing his hands in the air. "It's not like I can be mad at Ann! Or, God forbid, Shiho! They'd think I'm a dick!"

"Then stop acting like this!"

"I _can't!_ " He wails, standing up. "I'm fucking sad, dude! Did I do something wrong?" His eyes widen. "Is it because I'm like my dad?"

"Jesus, Ryuji, no!"

"Then why? Why did they ask you for your jizz juice and not me?"

Akira blanches. "Maybe it's because you call it jizz juice? Please don't say that ever again, that was horrible."

"Whatever," Ryuji walks to the kitchen, more out of pettiness than anything. Akira follows him.

"Look, Ryuji," Akira watches him look in their fridge just for something to do. "I'm sorry they didn't ask you."

"Yeah, right," he rolls his eyes. "Don't fuckin' lie man, them asking you to be a doner means the world to you."

"Not if it's going to make us fight like this."

Ryuji stops, before sighing. "Sorry," he mutters, head still deep in the fridge. "I just..."

"I know."

"Really thought Ann would ask me, you know?"

"So did I."

Ryuji pulls back, eyes peeking above the fridge door. "Sorry I'm being a dick."

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

"You're an asshole and you're gonna make their kid into a mini-asshole."

"Hey! Don't talk about Akira junior like that!"

Ryuji laughs. "Ann would kill you if you suggest that."

"But Shiho is too sweet to actively murder me, so I think we're okay," Akira smiles. "Hey, Ryuji?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd make a great dad someday."

Ryuji’s neck flushes red. "Not as good as you, probably."

It's Akira's turn to laugh, walking around to wrap his arms around Ryuji's waist. "Good thing we've got each other then, don't we?"

He smiles, hooking his chin over Akira's shoulder.

"You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest? no idea how this process actually works except for a quick google search. sorry for any inaccuracies OwO


End file.
